harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fleur Weasley
Fleur Isabelle Weasley '''(zd. '''Delacour; ur. 1977 r.) - czarownica pochodząca z francuskiej rodziny czarodziejów. Reprezentantka Akademii Magii Beauxbatons podczas turnieju trójmagicznego w 1994 roku. Rodzina Fleur Delacour urodziła się w 1977 roku we Francji jako pierworodna córka Monsieura Delacoura (czarodzieja) i jego żony Apolonii (półwili). Około dziewiątego roku życia Fleur została starszą siostrą Gabrielle Delacour. Po ukończeniu szkoły i rozpoczęciu pracy w banku Gringotta Fleur wyszła za mąż za Williama Weasleya (przed pokonaniem Voldemorta). Później, po zakończeniu wojny, Fleur i Bill doczekali się trójki dzieci: syna Louisa i dwóch córek - Dominique i Victoire. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia thumb|left|212px Fleur zjawiła się w Hogwarcie razem z dyrektorką Beauxbatons i innymi uczennicami w błękitnym powozie zaprzężonym w abraksany. Francuzka zrobiła wrażenie swoją urodą na niemal wszystkich uczniach Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa (zwłaszcza tych płci przeciwnej). Chłopcy usługiwali jej podczas uroczystej kolacji, wpatrując się w nią jak w obrazek. Wkrótce Fleur Delacour została wylosowana przez Czarę Ognia ''na reprezentantkę swojej szkoły w Turnieju Trójmagicznymthumb|Fleur na balu I zadanie thumb|200px|Fleur podczas losowania smokówPierwszym zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego było pokonanie smoka i zdobycie Złotego Jaja, które stanowiło ważną podpowiedź do drugiego zadania. Choć owe smoki miały być dla reprezentantów ''niespodzianką, Fleur dowiedziała się o nich od swojej dyrektorki, madame Olimpii Maxime. Panna Delacour wylosowała walijskiego zielonego smoka pospolitego, którego miała pokonać jako druga. Fleur próbowała przy pomocy czarów wprowadzić smoka w trans. Bestia jakby przysnęła, ale nagle zachrapała i miotneła strumieniem ognia w dziewczynę, której zapalił się skraj szaty. Szybko ugasiła go wodą z różdżki. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy thumb|218px|Fleur tańcząca na balu z [[Roger Davies|Rogerem]] Fleur wybrała się na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy z uczniem Hogwartu Rogerem Davisem (kapitan drużyny Krukonów). Na balu była ubrana w srebrną suknię z atłasu. Podczas uroczystości ciągle narzekała na wystrój Wielkiej Sali i w ogóle na cały Hogwart. Roger Davies jednak niezwykle szczęśliwy, że Delacour wybrała się z nim na bal, w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na docinki na temat szkoły. Najprawdopodobniej był pod wpływem wilego uroku. Później gdy Harry i Ron wyszli na błonia - Fleur i Roger bardzo miło spędzali czas w krzakach róż. Przepłoszyła ich stamtąd Madame Maxime, której głos usłyszeli, gdy rozmawiała z Hagridem. W książce "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" w jednym ze wspomnień Snape'a podczas rozmawinia z Dumbledorem w Sali Wejściowej Fleur i Roger wracają w dobrym humorze z balu, który właśnie dobiegł końca. II zadanie Aby wytrzymać godzinę w wodzie użyła zaklęcia Bąblogłowy. W pewnym momencie zaatakowały ją druzgotki, nie dała rady się uwolnić i musiała zrezygnować. Gabrielle została uratowana przez Harry'ego Pottera za co później Fleur była mu dozgonnie wdzięczna. Harry był tym nieco zaskoczony, bo w rzeczywistości Gabrielle nie mogło nic grozić, gdyż mnóstwo wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów dbało o bezpieczeństwo zakładników. Po tym zadaniu jej twarz pokrywały drobne rany. Za drugie zadanie Fleur dostała 25 punktów na 50. Była oburzona i nieco zawstydzona bo uważała, że nie zasługuje na nie. III zadanie thumb|left|166px|Dziewczyna przed wejściem do labiryntu. Fleur podejrzewała, że w ostatnim zadaniu będą podziemne tunele, w których reprezentanci będą musieli odnaleźć jakiś skarb. Trzecim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego było znalezienie w labiryncie pucharu. Jako iż Fleur w poprzednich zadaniach dostała najmniej punktów, weszła do niego jako ostatnia. Została oszołomiona przez Wiktora Kruma.W wersji filmowej zostaje ona zaatakowana przez Wiktora Kruma. Po nauce w szkole 1995 Po zakończeniu nauki Fleur przyjechała na dłuższy czas do Anglii. Pracowała w magicznym banku Gringotta i spotykała się z poznanym wcześniej podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego Billem Weasleyem, za którego później wyszła za mąż.thumb|180px|Fleur w swojej sukni [[Ślub Fleur Delacour i Williama Weasleya|ślubnej.]] 1996 W szóstej części Fleur pojawiła się w kilku momentach. Między innymi, gdy Harry jest na wakacjach i w Boże Narodzenie w Norze. Molly Weasley, Hermiona Granger i Ginny Weasley wyraźnie jej nie cierpią. Wtedy dowiadujemy się, że postanawia wyjść za pierworodnego syna państwa Weasley. Matka Billa twierdzi, że dziewczyna zupełnie nie pasuje do jej syna i że powinien dać sobie z nią spokój. Stosunki Fleur i Molly wyraźnie się zmieniają pod koniec książki, kiedy to Fleur publicznie deklaruje, iż nadal zamierza poślubić Billa, pomimo, że został on pogryziony przez Fenrira Greybacka. Jest również obecna na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a. 1997 W siódmej części Fleur pojawiła się kilka razy. Na samym początku książki przy pomocy eliksiru wielosokowego razem z kilkoma innymi osobami przemieniła się w Harry'ego w celu bezpiecznego przeniesienia chłopca do Nory i leciała razem z Billem na trestalu. Była świadkiem śmierci Szalonookiego. Później pojawiła się podczas swojego ślubu w Norze. Następnie gdy trio wraz z Luną, Deanem, thumb|left|Fleur w 1998 roku.Panem Ollivanderem i Gryfkiem przybyli do Muszelki- domku nad morzem, w którym mieszkała razem z Billem. Wtedy też Fleur wyraźnie była poirytowana zachowaniem i obecnością goblina. Dbała o swoich gości jak matka albo starsza siostra. Nie narzekała na obciążenie, jakim są dla niej. Brała też udział w II Bitwie o Hogwart i była obecna przy tym, jak Remus Lupin pokazuje zdjęcie Teda w Pokoju Życzeń. Po 1998 Po wojnie Fleur nadal zamieszkiwała z Billem Muszelkę i doczekała się trójki dzieci - Dominique, Louisa i Victoire. Wygląd i charakter thumb|left|190px Fleur jest ćwierć wilą i dzięki temu budziła zainteresowanie swoim pięknym wyglądem. Miała długie srebrnoblond włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy, co dodawało jej jeszcze więcej uroku.thumb|150px|Fleur ¼ [[wila]] Z początku Fleur jest zadufana w sobie i dumna jak paw. Swoim zachowaniem denerwuje Hermionę oraz inne uczennice. Stale narzeka na Hogwart: potrawy, wystrój zamku i porównuje brytyjską szkołę z Beauxbatons. Uważa, że jej szkoła jest lepsza. Jest oburzona faktem, że Harry dostaje się do Turnieju, i traktuje Pottera z wyższością. Prawdopodobnie nie najlepszej opinii dorobiła się także w Beauxbatons - gdy została reprezentantką szkoły jej koledzy nie byli z tego powodu zadowoleni, a jej dwie koleżanki popłakały się z tego powodu. Jednak od czasu II zadania Turnieju (wtedy Harry "ratuje" jej siostrę z jeziora) jej zachowanie zmienia się diametralnie. Staje się miła i traktuje Harry'ego z szacunkiem. Jej uprzedzenia do Hogwartu znikają. Fleur dla najbliższych (Gabrielle, Bill) jest w stanie zrobić wszystko. W 1998 roku, gdy Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Luna, Dean, pan Ollivander i Gryfek nagle stają się gośćmi w jej domu, opiekuje się nimi z wielką troskliwością i stara się nie okazywać (co nie do końca jej wychodzi) jak bardzo irytuje ją nieuprzejmość goblina. Różdżka thumb|left|250px|Różdżka Fleur *Skoro różdżka zawiera włos babci Fleur, prawdopodobnie została ona zrobiona na specjalne zamówienie rodziny Delacour. Osobny artykuł: Różdżka Fleur Delacour Relacje Z Rodziną Gdy państwo Delacour przybywają do Nory, Fleur wita ich z daleka, a następnie podbiega do matki, by ją uściskać. thumb|232px|Fleur z swoją młodszą siostrą Gabrielle "Madame Maxime próbowała powstrzymać Fleur, która wyglądała, jakby dostała ataku histerii, i wyrywała się jej jak szalona, najwyraźniej chcąc wrócić do wody. ''- Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Szi ona żyje? Szi nie ranioni?'' (...) Fleur wyrwała się madame Maxime i ściskała swoją siostrę. ''- To byli druzgotki... zaatakowali mi... och, Gabrielle..."'' Fleur bardzo zależało na młodszej siostrze, dlatego to właśnie ona została zakładnikiem dla niej podczas II zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. W wersji filmowej zwraca sie do niej w wolnym tłumaczeniu "moje piękne życie". Fleur była dla Gabrielle swojego rodzaju idolką, w siódmej części nie odstępowała siostry na krok, stale szczebiocząc po francusku. Trzy lata później Gabrielle została druhną wraz z Ginnervą Weasley na ślubie siostry z Billem Weasleyem. Z Billem thumb|[[Bill Weasley|Bill i Fleur w muszelce|280px]] Fleur i Bill spotkali się po raz pierwszy, przed III zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, ona była reprezentantką swojej szkoły, on przyjechał kibicować Harry'emu Potter'owi razem z matką, Molly. Już wtedy byli sobą wyraźnie zainteresowani. Rok później Fleur zaczyna pracę w Banku Gringotta, by popracować nad swoim angielskim, a Bill dawał jej prywatne lekcje. W szóstej części para jest ze sobą zaręczona, co nie spodobało się matce i siostrze Billa. Pod koniec tej części Bill zostaje pogryziony przez wilkołaka, a narzeczona opiekuje się nim, powodując jednocześnie zmianę nastawienia do niej Pani Weasley i Ginny. W siódmej części para bierze ślub. Zamieszkują później w Muszelce. Kilka lat później rodzi się ich pierwsza córka Victoire Weasley, następnie Dominique Weasley oraz syn Louis Weasley. Z rodziną Weasley Na początku nie lubiła zbytnio Molly Weasley (z wzajemnością) ponieważ m.in. nie znosiła jej ulubionej piosenkarki Celestyny, była nieco apodyktyczna i zdawało się, że jest w związku z Billem tylko z powodu jego urody. Ponad to twierdziła, iż zbytnio spieszą się ze ślubem.Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Jednakże ich relacje ulagły diametralnej zmianie, gdy Fleur zapewniła, że nadal kocha Billa, mimo jego wypadku z wilkołakiem.thumb|300px|Fleur całuje Rona w policzek (scena zawarta w filmie) Ron poznał Fleur w 1994 roku, gdy przyjechała na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Dziewczyna spodobał się mu od razu. Próbował nawet zaprosić ją na bal, ale zabrakło mu odwagi. Ubóstwiał piękną Francuzkę i gdy zaręczyła się z Billem, nieustannie starał się jej zaimponować, na przykład podczas świąt w Norze, marząc o tym, by go choć raz pocałowała.Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Nie wiadomo jakie miał z nią relacje PercyPoznał swoją bratową dopiero kilka miesięcy po ślubie., tak samo jak Charlie, Fred, George Bliźniacy wypowiedzieli się na temat Fleur tylko raz, gdy wspominali Harrry'emu o Billu. i Artur. Prawdopodobnie były dobre. Ginny bardzo jej nie lubiła dlatego, że Fleur traktowała ją tak, jakby miała 5 lat. Miała o Francuzce podobne zdanie jak matka. Nazwał ją "Flegma", ze względu na gardłowy głos i francusk akcent Fleur i naśmiewała się z niej za jej plecami. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Bill, którego tak kochała i uważała za autorytet, zadaje się z taką dziewczyną jak Fleur. Jej domysły i uprzedzenia okazały się być całkowicie błędne, gdy zrozumiała, że "Flegma" naprawdę kocha Billa. Od tego momentu stała się bardziej tolerancyjna. Z Harrym Potterem thumb|188px|Fleur dziękująca Harry'emu za "ocalenie" siostry. Choć Fleur była jego rywalką w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, to później się zaprzyjaźnili. Na początku turnieju, była oburzona tym, że Harry został do niego dopuszczony - miał 14 lat. Jej stosunek od niego zmienia się gdy Harry ratuje jej siostrę Gabrielle z jeziora podczas drugiego zadania. Gdy Harry uratował Gabrielle, Fleur go pocałowała w policzek. Tłumaczenia Pottera, że jej siostrze nic nie groziło, na nic się zdały - Delacour nadal była mu za to wdzięczna. Na koniec Czary Ognia Fleur podchodzi do Harry'ego i oznajmia, ze miło było go poznać i chciałaby się z nim jeszcze spotkać. Trzy lata później Fleur pomaga Zakonowi Feniksa w transportowaniu Harry'ego do Nory. Z Hermioną Granger Na początku, w 1994 roku, Hermiona nie przepadała za wyniosłą Francuzką. Irytował ją sposób bycia i charakter Fleur. Zaczęła odnosić się do niej z jeszcze większą niechęcią, gdy widziała, jak podoba się Ronowi oraz w jaki sposób owija sobie chłopców wokół palca. Hermiona nie mogła ścierpieć jej szarogęsienia się w Norze. Ich relacje ociepliły się znacznie w 1997 roku, gdy Delacour nie porzuciła Billa pomimo oszpecenia go przez Greybacka, a już z pewnością rok później, kiedy to Francuzka zaopiekowała się nią i jej przyjaciółmi po ucieczce z Dworu Malfoya. Etymologia imienia Fleur z francuskiego oznacza kwiat, natomiast cour dwór, sąd. De la w francuszczyźnie służą do określania formy rzeczownika, jednakże możemy de la przetłumaczyć jako z. Imię bohaterki można przetłumaczyć jako kwiat dworu lub kwiat z dworu, co tłumaczyło by wyrachowane niekiedy zachowanie dziewczyny. Różnice oraz ciekawostki thumb|left|214px|[[Clémence Poésy jako Fleur Delacour]] *W rolę Fleur wcieliła się Clémence Poésy. *Główną różnicą jest zapewne inny wygląd. W filmie nie widzimy srebronwłosej dziewczyny tylko dziewczynę z ciemnymi blond włosami. Aktorka jest ładna, ale nie olśniewająco piękna, jak to Fleur została opisana w książce. *Filmowa Fleur jest leworęczna.Clemence trzyma różdżkę w lewej rece *W filmie nie ma też scen przedstawiających, że panna Delacour przez pewien czas interesowała się Cedrikiem Diggorym. *Jak zdradza Clémence Poésy, postać Fleur nie pojawiła się w Księciu Półkrwi jedynie dlatego, że nie uwzględniono jej postaci w scenariuszu. *Ron Weasley zaprasza Fleur na bal, ponieważ trafił w niego wili urok, w filmie zostaje sprowokowany przez jej sposób chodzenia. de:Fleur Isabelle Weasley en:Fleur Delacour fr:Fleur Delacour ru:Флёр Делакур Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczestnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego Kategoria:Uczniowie Beauxbatons Kategoria:Rodzina Delacour Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Pracownicy Banku Gringotta Kategoria:Francuzi Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Wile